Talk:Type-52 Special Applications Rifle
Untitled I bet this will make sniper enemies a lot less annoying to fight in campaign...no more one shot kills from the horizon. Maybe this will make them less shy about putting in Sniper Jackals (as opposed to Carbine Jackals) Flayer92 04:12, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, but I would be more annoyed by having a constant beam following me and sapping my shields in a less effective yet annoying fashion. Although it would be less annoying than a Beam Rifle on legendary.--FluffyEmoPenguin 20:16, June 26, 2010 (UTC) "Alligator Gun"? I've heard of it being called a "Gator Ray" by quite a few people and even by a Bungie employee on the forums, but I haven't heard of it being called an "Alligator Gun". It seems a lot less imaginative and doesn't flow off the tongue as well as "Gator Ray". But either way, it's pointless information unless it really starts to pick up with the community.--FluffyEmoPenguin 18:09, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Campaign? Is this ever gonna be in Campaign? You bet your MJOLNIR Mark V butt it is!!!Vegerot 00:40, September 3, 2010 (UTC)! Picture now plz Can we get a pic for the statement that says the Monitor has a smaller rifle on the top right? Blahmarrow 23:10, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Prototype is it possible that this is a prototype of the beam rifle? maybe they found a way to concentrate the beam so that it does more damage but can only fire single shots. FATGUNN 01:39, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :The beam rifle was in service decades before the Fall of Reach. It doesn't appear in the game because the sandbox features the focus rifle instead. --"Government big enough to supply everything you need is big enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 02:30, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :It would appear that this weapon utilizes some form of magnetic acceleration to generate a continuous stream of plasma (?). The beam gets smaller at a small but steady rate as it gets further from the barrel, and eventually gets to the point where it completely evaporates ( suggests plasma.). If it is plasma it is a very good render as the core is more blue than the outside. The evaporating beam point also has plasma characteristics. It does not accelerate the plasma as fast as the Sentinel Beam, which appears to have longer range in spite of nearly no barrel. As the Sentinel Beam has range far beyond the size of the average Halo 3 map the plasma (?) must be moving at extremely high speeds, also suggested by the force it hits objects with. Theoretically both may use some sort of Cyclotron to accelerate the plasma to critical speed, and then use an outside magnet to draw any critical speed plasma out. The Particle Beam Rifle appears to be nothing more than a weaponized Particle Accelerator. Verwe 23:20, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Nerdrant Does anyone else kind of annoyed by the focus rifle? It's a cool concept, but it's not all that sniper-y. It's more of a suppression weapon, unlike sniper weapons which are meant to be used as a long range/stealth weapon. I preffered the beam rifle, but then again the beam rifle and the sniper rifle were almost too similar. Ninenineninefour 03:11, November 9, 2011 (UTC) The Focus Rifle could be used at any range, in theory. In game, it is nothing more than a Sentinel Beam with a scope.Verwe 19:03, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Internal Workings/Xenoweaponry INTERNAL WORKINGS/XENOWEAPONRY This section is for the unusually smart who can divine the inner workings of this weapon. I expect to hear some pretty good postulations and hypothesis! Verwe 19:07, January 13, 2012 (UTC)